Safe
by Miss Jackson Grayson-Barton
Summary: After her aunt is murdered, Nadia finds herself on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier, surrounded by the Avengers and an angry Nick Fury. Accused of being a member of the Red Room, she's interrogated by Hawkeye & Black Widow. Clintasha/BlackHawk. Clint/Natasha's daughter. Kidfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi again. This is another Clintasha fic, as I absolutely adore them together. Apparently I'm "obsessed". I mean I only fancy Jeremy Renner, when he's forty-two and I'm sixteen. Okay now it seems awkward. At least I know it couldn't ever happen, which is why I keep claiming he's my adopted dad, even though I love my own dad to pieces. Besides, he's soooooo much more adorable when you see him with Scarlett Johansson. So anyways...

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own the Avengers, if I did, all we'd see in the film's and comics would be the couple's I ship in chick flick situations, so congrats to Stan Lee on not getting me involved. So again, I don't own ANY of these characters except Naddy, Luka, Sonja, and Jackson.

* * *

"Tell us where your daughter is Viper!" The man hissed at Sonja Burton as he slapped her across the face. The ex-red room member just smirked at him in response, there was no way in hell that she'd willingly hand her goddaughter over to these psychopaths.

_At least they only think she's my daughter_, she thought. God knows what they'd do if they discovered who her real parents were. She just hoped that Nadia stayed after school like she'd told Sonja she'd do. If she came back early, she'd be dead.

"Sergei, we're not going to get anything out of her."

Sergei sighed. His disciple was right; the Red Room had trained her too well. _And she was our only lead on finding Natalia_. He sighed. _The boss wasn't going to be happy_.

"I'll ask you once more," Sergei snarled in heavily accented English. "Or we will kill your daughter. We know Natalia helped you to betray your homeland, we know that she hid you here. All we're asking for is your co-operation. Or we'll kill the spawn you created and named after the most wanted defector in Russian history. Now where is Natalia?"

"Rot in hell," she spat as she sprayed blood into the air.

"Dispose of the Viper," Sergei stated bluntly as he stormed out of the room, leaving Sonja tied to the chair. _Such a shame_, he thought. The viper, named after her fast reflexes, her flexibility, her accuracy and her beauty, the second best performer the Red Room had ever produced, would have to be disposed off as they trained her too well. _The bosses weren't going to be happy_.

The single sound of a shot sounded out behind him, and he knew this job was over. At least he could get back at the bitch by leaving her orphaned daughter as a distraught mess who'd turn to violence rather than risk being sent into foster care for two years. She'd probably have been taught by her mother, so she wouldn't be too hard of a target to track down. Maybe his bosses would even use her as an example to show the other Red Room trainees what would happen if they defected. His bosses might even be lenient and spare her life to turn her into an emotionless assassin herself. That would make her mother turn in her grave.

* * *

"Sojo I'm home!" Natalie called out as she skipped the ranch's dusty pathway towards the old wooden house. The Oklahoma sun shone down on the dirty blonde teenager's hair as she moved, the waist length curls swaying as the humid breeze lifted them. She stepped onto the porch and slammed into the door, rebounding off of it and landing clumsily on the floor.

"Der'mo," (shit) she whispered as she touched her forehead lightly to make sure there was no bump. She glanced around quickly, scanning her surroundings to check that Sonja hadn't heard her. She stood up carefully, showing much more grace than she had when she fell. She pushed on the door lightly, but it didn't budge.

"That's odd," she muttered. "Sojo never locks the door when she knows I'm coming home." Natalie quietly opened the door with the key from under the windowsill and tiptoed upstairs to her room. She pulled up a floorboard beside her bed with a pen knife and did the same to the nearest planks of wood. Using all of the strength in her upper arms, she yanked the shuffle bag out of the secret compartment beneath the floor. She walked into her ensuite bathroom and shoved all of her toiletries into a small carrier bag before ransacking her drawers and piling as many of her possessions into the sack as she could, considering it was half full when she'd first picked it up. She took her locket out of her jewellery box and clasped it around her neck and left the room. Natalie ran into the barn with the brown duffel bag slung over her shoulder. And stopped. Sonja Budkovskiy (or Sonja Burton as her licenses called her in the US),Natalie's godmother - or 'mother' as the locals thought she was - was tied to a chair, her body battered and bruised, her left arm twisted at an odd, and her head flopped forward.

"Sojo!" She shouted.

She gained no response.

"Sojo!" She shouted again. She still gained no response.

Natalie cautiously stepped across the floor, checking the floor for the tell-tale signs that showed the floor had been tampered with. There weren't any. She ran towards Sonja and kneeled before her. She lifted her head gently and fought the urge to cry out. The people who did this could still be nearby. She brushed away the stray tear on the cheek that had fallen initially after seeing the bullet hole in the middle of her adopted auntie's forehead; her mother wouldn't have approved of her showing her emotions, and Sojo had suspected that this would happen eventually too. They had prepared her for this. They would want her to stay strong. A glance at the positioning of Sojo's fingers told Natalie all she needed to know; the signal confirmed who had murdered her godmother: the Red Room.

She turned to leave the barn, and pulled the two barn doors wide open and strapped them to the outside walls. She then looked up and positioned herself directly under the centre mark left as a dent in the frame work of the door's entrance. She took a deep breath and took seven slow paces forwards. She turned ninety degrees to her left and stepped forward another seven paces before turning one hundred and eighty degrees and walking seven steps forwards and stopping. She felt the pressure pads under her feet pulse slightly, and she sighed in relief. The program her father had left in place still worked perfectly. She lowered herself into a kneeling position and swept away the straw surrounding her right hand gently. She placed the thumb of her right hand on the scanner before repeating the process with her other hand. Then she brushed away the straw in front of her and lowered her head to complete the retinal scan. A short single beep echoed around the barn three seconds later and she stood up and took two steps backwards. The fan above her head turned itself on, blowing all of the straw surrounding her away. In front of her feet lay a square frame with two hand shaped holes embedded in it. She yanked the metal hatch up and dropped elegantly into the bunker below with the stealth of a panther.

Natalie scanned the room thoroughly, considering which weapons she should take with her. She'd need light weight weapons, knives, throwing knives, hand guns (which were accurate, long range and had a high capacity), at least one sniper rifle, several varieties of grenades, ammunition and her birthday present from her parents. It was just a matter of fitting it all in a single duffel bag. Luckily, her parents had prepared for events such as this, so someone would fetch any remaining weapons at a later date. She placed everything she could carry in her second bag, and hauled herself back up on to the barn floor. She kicked the door back down and it clicked back into place. Natalie pulled a knitted blanket over the metal and pushed the button on her emergency tracking device to send for help. She dropped her bags to the floor and stepped outside in to the sun.

* * *

_Still wondering what's going on?_

Agent Jackson frowned as he pulled the jeep to a stop outside a random barn in the middle of Kansas. The tracking devices' signal showed that they were at the correct location, but S.H.I.E.L.D. had no active agents placed in this area, so he and his teammates cautiously exited the vehicle with their guns drawn. The tactical team entered the barn like a pre-programmed machine, weapons pointed at every angle in case of any potential threat. All they found however, was a teenage girl standing over a blanket whilst grooming a bay gelding.

"Sssshhh Luka, calm down," she muttered as she patted the horse's neck. "They won't hurt us."

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents just stared at her in the shock, both confused at how calm the girl seemed, how she'd heard them enter the barn and how she'd led them there.

"I know you're confused as to why you're here," she stated confidently as she turned to face the group. "But first things first. Yes the Red Room was here. No they're not here anymore. Yes they will be back soon. They're after me you see. So I need you to take my horse away, I don't want him getting hurt like they did to my godmother over there," she gestured to a dead body on her right inside the horse's stall, her body obscured by a blanket. "One of you needs to take him to the farm three miles down the road. Another of you needs to make sure Sonja Budkovskiy gets a proper burial -"

"Look kid, we don't know how you got a hold of one of our devices, or how you know about the Red Room, but we're going to have to call the local authorities and have the arrest you for them murder of this woman," Jackson began. The tell-tale click of the safety being taken off of a pistol made him focus his attention back on the girl. His teammates automatically refocused their guns on the girl.

She pulled her horse aside and moved the blanket, and clicked the safety back on her gun before she lowered it. "Черный Ястреб," (Black Hawk) she whispered. The square of titanium on the floor lifted to show a bunker beneath. "My parents left me with weapons to protect myself. Anything I can't carry I was instructed to give to S.H.I.E.L.D. If you have any other questions, I will not be answering them until Agent Maria Hill gets here. So call her. You have approximately three hours until the Red Room will return, as they think they can kill me in my sleep." The agents just gaped at her. "Chop chop," she instructed as she clapped her hands.

* * *

_Has anyone figured out who she is yet?_

It took an hour for the deputy director to arrive. The girl hadn't spoken at all since her horse had been led away. The agents never took their eyes off of her though, they couldn't trust her not to stab them in the back at any given time - she was dangerous, and if the Red Room wanted her, then she was definitely more so.

Hill cleared her throat to announce her arrival. Jackson and his team stood to attention, but their gazes remained fixed on the blonde. "At ease," she stated, and the agents relaxed at her instruction. Hill walked up to the girl, who nodded at her, before she allowed her to check for any hidden weapons. She took a knife from the girl's calf, but otherwise she was clean. The teen reached down and gave a duffel bag to Hill before she bent down to pick up her other bag.

"Mam, where are you taking her?" Jackson said defiantly, he didn't want the potential terrorist anywhere near a S.H.I.E.L.D base, especially after the Loki incident five years ago.

"Relax, Fury wants to speak with her," Hill replied.

The girl visibly flinched. "Тетушка," she whimpered.

"Тишина," Maria replied as she walked the girl up the ramp of the quin-jet which was conveniently 'parked' in the horse's paddock. The girl just shuddered in response.

Maria nodded at the agents behind her, and Jackson and one of his teammates joined them on the jet whilst the others returned to the car to drive it back to base. "This is going to be a lot of paperwork," she sighed. The girl's shoulders just slumped in response.

* * *

_Sorry there's no Clintasha yet. They'll be in the next chapter I promise_

Okay, so that's the first part done. 'Natalie' is Natalia Nadia Barton if you didn't know. I mentioned her briefly at the end of my last fanfiction, my Avengers Mission Impossible Crossover, if this has confused you, so sorry about that.

Anyway, thanks for reading so far.

Translation (From Russian): Naddy – "Auntie", Maria – "Hush".


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again.

Disclaimer: So I don't own the Avengers ;( But I do own Naddy and Joe.

* * *

_Back at the Hellicarrier_

Natalie sat on a chair in an incredibly dull room. Steel walls surrounded her, steel coated the floor around her, heck even the table and chairs were steel. She felt like she was trapped in a cage like an animal. Which she kind of was.

A tall African American man wearing a black ensemble sat across from her, glaring at her menacingly, despite how ridiculous he looked with the eye patch.

"Miss Burton," the Director snarled. "You're going to have to talk at some point. The only problem is, we're going to detain you no matter what you say. Your mother is an ex-Red Room member who somehow managed to remain hidden in the US until now. The Red Room want you in their possession. But we're not handing you over. Either your mother escaped somehow and trained you or she's been working surveillance here for years. It doesn't particularly matter which is true to me, I just want to know whether I have to have you killed or not. It's your choice. I don't like to shoot kids, but we've got other agents that would because they carry such a strong grudge against your mom's ex-employers. So here's my proposition. Tell me why they want you so much when the Red Room could be searching for any other person who's pissed them off, like the Black Widow. And consider which of these two options you'd prefer to affect you: get executed for crimes against this country so that the Red Room doesn't ever possess you, or work for us. Your choice."

Natalie just stared at her restrained wrists and legs in response.

Fury sighed. "You have an hour to decide Natalie. After that, we're sending in the Black Widow to see if she can get a response from you. And you know how her interrogations end."

Natalie's face just drained of colour.

As he was leaving, Agent Hill entered the room carrying a Twix bar and a travel cup of coffee. "Hey I brought you this," she stated as she walked towards the table. Fury reached out to take the cup from her, but she just slapped his hand out of the way and set the food and drinks can down in front of Natalie.

"Thanks," the sixteen year old smiled in reply as she looked up at the female agent. "But I can't really drink anything since this dick-head decided to prevent me from even taking a piss."

Hill laughed. Fury glanced between the two of them, attempting to figure out what the hell was going on. "Watch your language kid. Just because you were raised by ex-Red Room members, and you've been trained to fight like one, it doesn't mean you can start cussing like a sailor." Natalie just stuck her tongue out at her. Maria opened the handcuffs that bound her hands before leaving the room, with Fury trailing after her.

"What the hell was that Hill!" Fury yelled as they entered the observation room. "I've spent four and a half hours trying to even get a response out of her and you just waltzed in with a cup of coffee and suddenly she started having a conversation with you like she was your daughter or something! And on top of that the little brat wouldn't touch any food or drink we offered her as she thought it was poisoned, but you just smiled at her and suddenly she was acting like some normal, innocent civilian kid!"

"Look sir, did you even attempt to be nice to her?" If looks could kill, Maria would have died one thousand times over from the look Nick was giving her. Luckily, after a decade of working with the slightly heartless bastard, and a few years of being in a secret relationship with him, she was well used to that look, even if it was usually directed at Stark. She shrugged. "Call it a woman's intuition. I've been working with Agent Romanoff since I first arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D.. I know how to handle a stressed Red Room victim. She trusts me. I'm not going to screw her over for anyone's benefit, not even your's Nick." She looked back at her lover's face and she saw the betrayal in his eyes. This was a hard decision for her to make, but she'd made a promise to keep the girl safe, no matter what the personal cost. "Just wait 'till Natasha gets here. This will all get sorted then." She turned and left the room without even glancing back in Fury's direction.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. He'd just yelled at the only woman who'd mattered to him since his wife and children were killed twelve years before, and over a situation she should have fully supported him on. Maria wasn't usually this sentimental towards any child she didn't personally know.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, dreading the conversation that was about to take place, but he dialled anyway."Stark, this is Fury. You know that favour I owed you since I nearly killed your wife, well it's about to happen. Yes, Romanoff is about to interrogate a Red Room member. Yes you can watch. Yes you can bring the rest of the Avengers. No. No you can't wear the suit. Civilian clothes only. You have one hour to beat Romanoff here." He hung up; not wanting to listen to anymore of the billionaire's excited babbling.

* * *

_Yay, the Clintasha bit is here_

The rest of the Avengers were already sitting in the chairs which looked into the observation room when Natasha arrived. The screen was blacked-out temporarily for some reason though. Clint automatically stood as she swung the door open, and he moved to stand beside her as she opened the door to the interrogation room. Fully-suited up like Natasha, both prepared to enter the room, sans weapons, so that Natalie couldn't use them against them.

Hill stood beside her at the door frame. "Good luck Natalia, Barton," she said gently as she nodded at them.

Both of the two agents visibly stiffened at the use of Natasha's proper name. The Avengers just stared at their bodies in shock as the agents entered the room, especially Tony. The two most unresponsive, unflappable agents they had ever met had just shown a visible reaction to an issue. Whatever had happened in the past concerning Agents Barton and Romanoff, it must have caused a great amount of pain to the two of them if they couldn't even veil their emotions from the rest of their teammates. She pressed a button to take the blinds off the window.

With the rest of the team distracted, including Fury, who had entered the room half a minute after Natasha, Maria had the chance to change the language the speaker in the room spoke in, to give the viewers the impression that the conversation was occurring in Russian.

(Inside the interrogation room, where they were speaking Russian anyway in case Hill hadn't switched the language, they were speaking in to Russian).

"Мать! Отец!" (Mother! Father!) Natalie squealed as the two figures closed the door behind them.

Fury stood with his jaw on the floor as he looked across the room to look at Hill, as they were the only people in the observation room who understood a word of Russian. Maria just smirked as she pictured all the imaginary cogs turning in her boyfriend's head as he realised why Agent Romanoff had gone off the grid for a year under Coulson's allowance, and why Agent Barton vanished for sixth months after she returned to work. They had raised a child together. Hill left the room, and Fury trailed after her like a puppy eager for answers. At least he know understood why his lover had lied to him; she'd obviously been instructed to protect the child at all costs by her parents and Phil, which was why she hadn't told him she was either a godmother or an auntie. He allowed a rare smile to cross his face briefly as Maria turned to glance over her shoulder at him. The looks shared between them showed that they were both forgiven for their rash behaviour earlier.

Stark, Rogers, Banner and Mrs Pepper Stark (nee Potts) just sat staring at the window in front of them however, as they were still clueless as to what was being spoken about on the other side of the glass.

(I'm going to write the Russian conversation out in English now as I can't be arsed to translate the conversation then write it back out in English afterwards, so sorry about that, I'm just too lazy to do extra work.)

"Naddy, how did you get here?" Clint asked as Natasha sat across the table from her. He leaned against the wall, certain that the Avengers where still watching them, so he didn't undo the handcuffs that tied her legs to the chair with one of his lock-picks.

"It's Sojo," She sobbed. Natasha just gave her her infamous don't-cry-it-shows-weakness-and-I-thought-we-plann ed-for-this face. Natalia just wiped away her tears in response. "The Red Room killed her. Because they were looking for _you _mother. And if I was there they would have killed me too to try and get the information out of Aunt Sonja more easily." She slumped forward, her head lying on the table as the sobs shook through her body. Clint moved to kneel at her side, his back to the mirror so that the Avengers couldn't see his facial expression. He shot a fake glare in Nat's direction, silently yelling at her to be more sympathetic towards their only daughter since she'd only lost Sonja and Phil and she wasn't used to losing people she knew, let alone loved.

"Ssshhh honey, it's okay, we're here, you're safe, the Red Room won't get you, we'll protect you," He whispered over and over again in her ear as he gently rubbed his hand on her back as much as he could without drawing attention to his movement. Within a few minutes, the tears stopped and Natalie's breathing rate slowed as she fell asleep in the presence of the two people she trusted the most to protect her. Clint reached down gently to pick the locks which encased her legs. He then brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, picked her up and discretely pressed a kiss to her forehead as he turned to carry her out of the door. Natasha followed behind him, sending a glare in the remaining Avengers direction to dare them to say anything about what had just happened. They just stared back at the agents in shock, with Tony looking like he was about to start crying in confusion about how he had no idea what was happening.

* * *

_Okay, so here's the explanation_

Clint carried Nadia into the main mission room of the Hellicarrier, ignoring the looks and whispers from his co-workers as he sat down at the circular table that belonged to the Avengers. He carefully shifted Natalia in his lap so that her head rested on his shoulder, and he smiled when she snuggled into his warmth to make herself more comfortable. Natasha immediately sat down beside him and pulled her locket out of her cat suit carefully before sliding her rings off of the chain and putting the necklace back on – how she managed to do that without the rest of the Avengers noticing, he had no idea.

"Soooo." Tony drew out the word for as long as he could to try and diffuse the awkward situation. "Who's the girl? You wouldn't treat her like that if she wasn't an actual Red Room member."

Clint glanced at his wife, who nodded her head, and took one last look at his daughter who was sleeping in his arms before he focused his attention back on the other men who sat at the table.

"This is Natalie Burton," He began. "Her mother left her with one of her only friends in an attempt to protect her from her enemies. Unfortunately, Natty's mother trusts very few people, especially around her child. Luckily, Natalie's godmother Sonja Budkovskiy was one hundred percent loyal to Natty's mother after she saved her from the Red Room eighteen years ago."

"Wait wait wait-" Tony began before Bruce and Steve cut him off with harsh looks.

"We're guessing Natalie's mother is some kind of agent then," Bruce said as he looked at Clint for confirmation. Barton nodded once.

"And since you and Miss Romanoff seem to trust her I'm guessing she's a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent," Steve finished for him. This time both Clint and Natasha nodded.

"Well tell us who she is then 'cus you're killing us with this suspense!" Tony yelled impatiently. Tasha just laughed in response. The Avengers and the crew members all stared at the ice queen in shock, wondering if that had just happened or not and if hell was about to freeze over.

The sound of Natasha's voice must have woken Natalie up as she began to stir. She blinked a few times before she opened her eyes. "Мама, папа," (Mama, Papa) the bleary-eyed girl whined.

"Who do you want sweetheart?" Clint said as he brushed her hair gently with the hand that wasn't supporting her back.

"Мама," Natalie yawned as she carefully stretched her arms, making sure she didn't knock Clint in the face accidentally. Natasha reached across to pull Natalie into her lap with a gentleness that didn't seem possible to the other Avengers.

"Okay, so did Legolas have a love child when he was younger with that Agent Bobbi 'Mockingbird' Morse or something and now he and Spidey are playing house with Katniss," Tony smirked.

Pepper suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slapped her husband across the head lightly at the comment. Clint burst out laughing about Tony deserving the hit for the comment since Bobbi was considered a Suzie-home-wrecking-slut amongst the S.H.I.E.L.D. workers. Pepper shot a wink in Natasha's direction whilst the ex-Russian just sat wondering where she'd vanished to. "Her real name is Natalia Nadia Barton," Pepper stated confidently. For the umpteenth time that day, Iron Man's and Captain America's jaws dropped. Bruce just smiled, having already figured it out by that point. Tony whipped his head around to look at his wife who just shrugged and muttered "I asked Maria."

"Mom," Nadia whispered, drawing everyone's attention back to her. Tony's and Steve's brains seemed to finally click into place as they looked back at the child in Agent Romanoff's arms. Except that now her blonde locks were a vibrant red. And Clint was returning a small remote of some sort to the tool-belt around his waist.

"Clint did you really have to turn off the nanites now where the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. can see her?" Natasha whisper yelled as she slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Dad's always been a dumbass mom, I'm surprised you're still married to him," Naddy laughed as she turned around in her mother's lap to face her father.

"Hey!" Clint yelled in surprise. Natasha just snorted at her daughter's remark.

Steve just thought his day couldn't get any weirder. Which was why no-one was surprised when he and Bruce handed twenty dollars each to Tony.

"Where's Jojo?" Naddy asked as she finally regained her centre after the laughing fit she had at Steve's expense.

Nat shared an uneasy silent conversation with her husband before she turned back to look into her daughter's eyes. "Sojo is dead Naddy," She stated. She somehow managed to say it sympathetically much to the shock of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits who'd just entered the room to deliver messages to their superiors.

"Not Sojo mom," Naddy sighed as she wiped away the tears that had just fallen from her stormy blue-grey eyes. "Jojo." The rest of the table just sat still, eager to learn who this 'Jojo' character was. Then as quickly as her sad face appeared, it disappeared to be replaced with a shinning smile. "And you just called me Naddy!" She shouted as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Tasha returned the hug by wrapping her own arms around her daughter's waist. Steve handed Tony another ten dollars - apparently Agent Romanoff did have an affectionate side. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Nadia chanted. "You didn't call me Natalie or Natalia. Heck you didn't even call me Natty. I don't know when I last told you this but I love you mom," The teenage girl ranted whilst her mother stroked her long red hair patiently.

"I love you too Naddy," The assassin replied.

Tony was making a fortune from the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the Avengers - even though he didn't really need the money. He just got another twenty dollars from each person who lost their bet, so he gained money from a group of newbie agents, six technicians, Banner, Rogers and even Pepper.

"Sorry Tasha," Pepper mouthed at the older of the two red heads.

Fury and Hill chose to enter the room at that moment and all of the agents scampered off to return to whatever work they had been doing before - or in 'Gameboy''s case (as a Tony had dubbed the agent), returning to his game of Pac-Man.

"Where's the monster?" Clint asked Maria as she and Fury sat down at the table (A.N.: I know, I made Fury sit down. Shock Horror. Someone call a paramedic to check his temperature ;P).

"Incoming," She replied.

Fury had a feeling she was going to have to tell him another story later in the day.

"Mrs Coulson you can't go in there!" Agent Jackson yelled as an elderly woman strode into the room, with a blonde eight year old kid running after her.

Fury realised why Romanoff had taken her second year off eight years after the birth of Nadia and why Barton had vanished for another six months afterwards.

Tony gained another ten bucks from Steve. (A.N.: I know, it was slightly cruel to put the word 'buck' and 'Steve' in the same sentence but I didn't want to write 'dollars' again).

Nadia picked herself up off of her mother's lap and she ran to pick the blonde bundle up. She swung her little brother around and put him down gracefully. She ruffled his short, spiked, dirty blonde hair, before she stooped down to his level and yelled: "What did Мама and папа tell you about running off from Nanna Coulson?"

The boy looked down in shame and mumbled something angrily.

"Josef Phillip Barton did you run off again?" Nat asked relatively sternly. Joe at least managed to look bashful at the scolding, though his emerald green eyes began to sparkle as soon as his mother's back was turned. Fury handed Tony fifty dollars - the director had thought that he'd never live to see the day when Agent Romanoff showed her motherly instinct.

The boy ran over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek before launching himself into his father's lap. "Clint Barton don't you dare Molly-coddle him!" Natasha glared at her husband, although the amusement could clearly be seen in her expression. ('Molly-coddle' is an expression where I come from, it means don't treat a child like a cute, adorable, perfectly well-mannered baby when he or she just misbehaved). Clint just leant over and kissed his wife gently in response.

"I hate to burst this little family bubble," Steve scowled as he handed Stark another twenty dollars. "But what are you going to do about the Red Room looking for Natalie?"

"She usually goes by Nadia Steve, since she doesn't like the Americanisation of her name," Nat said as she looked over at the Captain from her seat next to her family. Naddy had sat back down on her lap by this point, and she'd wrapped her mother's arms back around her waist.

"And we can't leave her and Josef with you anymore Marissa," Clint continued as he looked over at Phil's mother. "It's unfair to you to leave you with both of the children, and we're not going to put you at risk anymore. Not from the Red Room." Mrs Coulson's facial expression shot from angry to understanding whilst Barton spoke.

"And as safe as it is here as well," Natasha chipped in. "We'll be on missions semi-regularly, well Clint will, and it's not private enough here for them. People will ways be treating them differently for who their parents are."

"Which is why we'd like to move into the Avengers Tower if that's okay with you," Clint asked. "It's the safest place to raise them, they'll be well protected and they'll live normal lives so-"

"Of course you can move in Spidey and Robin Hood and you can even bring the mini-mes too!" Tony exclaimed as he began to bounce up and down in his seat as he mentally planned all of the changes he'd have to make in the training rooms (and the floor he'd designed especially to try and get the two assassins to declare their love for one another in).

Strike-Team Delta just gave the genius billionaire ex-playboy philanthropist one of their infamous Stark-we-weren't-asking-for-your-opinion-we-were-a sking-for-Pepper's looks.

Tony shifted anxiously in his seat before the nudge from Bruce brought him back to the present. The scientist had thought that 'Project BlackHawk' would never move into the tower due to their preference for solitude and the companionship of only each other on rare occasions. Which was why Tony just gained another ten dollars. Bruce knew if he and Steve lost another bet that day then they'd be bankrupt until S.H.I.E.L.D. gave them their next bonuses for saving the world (since they couldn't find much work elsewhere).

"Hang on Romanoff, did you just ask for more time off?" The S.H.I.E.L.D. Director asked hesitantly.

"Yeah about that," Natasha stated, making sure to phrase her next statement carefully. "Can I have another years worth of time off work please?"

Tony laughed maniacally as he rubbed his hands together with glee.

We are so screwed, Steve thought.

* * *

So that's it. Well except a little bonus Twitter war which links in with the story but doesn't relate to the main plot of it.

Ermm... I hoped you liked the fic and that Nadia was interesting enough for you.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bonus Twitter War

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Avengers yet. (Sighs). So here's the little Twitter war that occurs a few hours after the events in the Hellicarrier. It's kinda pointless but I decided to upload this just for the sake of it. _

* * *

Not a single member of S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel was surprised by Stark's gloating in his tweets later in the day. The media however went berserk when the tweet was favourited and re-tweeted by over 150 million fans worldwide. The tweets read as follows:

"So I made over $2000 dollars from my co-workers today from winning bets (Even though I don't need it). So thank you my two friends for finally telling the truth."

(Five minutes later:)

"(Growls) So the money is going to charity. Thanks a lot Pepper ! I hate you" - a lot of jealous fan girl's re-tweeted this particular tweet.

(Thirty seconds later:)

"Sorry Pepps. I love you. The Tower's 18% yours! I'll reprogram Dummy, WITH NO FIRE EXTINGUISHER. I love you Pepper. I'm sorry. No don't get her to hit me -"

* * *

The last tweet was re-tweeted by Mrs Pepper Stark and every single member of the Avengers, as well as the collective team account. All of the accounts were created specifically for that purpose. And they were unused afterwards except for the tweets of "Darth Widow Strikes Back!", "Burn!", "That's why she's my best friend" and "Oww I was only yelling at Tin-Man" from Hawkeye.

* * *

So that's it. I really don't know why I added that last bit at the end, I just thought I'd put it in for the hell of it. And Tony can tweet longer as we all know he'd hack the Twitter mainframe for his own benefits. Flames accepted for this chapter for how awful it is. I just wanted the idea out of my head.


End file.
